Soul Bonded
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: What if Sarah reacted differently at Jesse's dinner party? " That I wanted blood, needed it and couldn't - won't fight the need anymore. Why fight a battle you are going to lose? I realized it was my restraint." Jesse x Sarah soulmate story.


**Soul Bonded**

**M rated: will get more adult~recomended over time.**

**My babysitter's a vampire Pairing: Sarah x Jesse**

**Romance & Hurt\ Comfort.**

**Full summary: What would happen if Sarah reacted differently to both Jesse and the vampire "dinner" party? "Through the expected yet terrified silence something snapped within me. I didn't know what it was, all I knew was it broke. That I wanted blood, needed it and couldn't - won't fight the need anymore. Why fight a battle you are going to lose? I realized then what it was and came with it was excitment and nervousness for the unknown. ..It was my restraint."**

I looked at Rory, Ethan and Benny and as much as I tried to stop thinking of them as walking, talking bloodbags - I couldn't. The thirst .. the hunger that I have denied myself every day since I was turned into a fledgling has beem torture. I want to feed, no I need it - but I don't want to be like that. I had nothing against vampires, I just didn't want to be classified as the same monster that killed both of my parents. Yet, as disappointing as it was, nobody asked why I spent so much time alone. Nobody cared enough to ask, not even Erica. Jesse asked once and the look on my face must have been enough, because he didn't ask again.

"-Fledglings First." Jesse's voice echoed through the pain that was going through my body like fourty hot knives. Jesse.. my badboy on-again\off-again boyfriend. Yet it always ends the same. We couldn't stay mad at each other for long, no matter how big the argument would be. It was like he was like he was a hurricane and I was a tornado. Different names, Different amounts of reckage .. and yet.. they were both gusts of wind. Both forces of nature. There were more similarities than differences. We made a great couple until he bit me into a vampire, and even then .. when I forced myself to hate him.. I felt this pull to him. It was always there but it seemed it was activated when he bit me. It feels like gravity abandoned earth and he was the only thing to keep me grounded. I upset both of us by denying what we both want ~ each other. But, even so, he was and is willing to protect me and I still feel that I was tied to him. It all scared me then and it still does now.

"Hear his heart pumping?" Jesse asked, whispering in my ear as the pulsing in the blonde human sped up. I forgot his name, sue me, you forget alot of things when your badass, sexy, boyfriend that you seem soul bonded to is whispering in your ear. See? Anyone would.

"There is a whole new world waiting for you," He continued softly, lovingly - and I cursed him mentally for talking like that .. because I knew that whatever connection we had was much more stronger and complex than a vampire and human sireing bond. It was like I knew him all my life, and I knew that couldn't be possible but it seemed like it. He made me feel that way. Damn him. I love his voice; I could hear him read a phone book and be happy.

"One where you'll never die .. never grow old. _One bite _and it's yours." He ended with his mouth next to my ear, nipping it playfully and seducively. I swallowed the hard lump in my throat, trying to breathe alittle bit more through my nose to get more air in my lungs. I didn't look at Ethan or Benny even though I was ninty-nine point nine percent positive that they were wearing expressions that would have made my stomach curl with guilt even though we only knew each other for a short time. The humanity in me as well as the vampire gene was trying to stand up to one another ~ neither winning. I know because I felt their eyes, heavy with panic, drilling holes through my head. I didn't look at Jesse who was, no doubt, wearing that all-knowing, infurating smirk he always wears but with it widened and more prounced. I didn't have to, I could feel it on my cheek, his skin making mine tingle.

I felt my feet step forward on their own accord, dragging themselves to the blonde. I tried to think but it was impossible with the smell and loud pumping that came with blood .. the looks of nervousness that Ethan and Benny always gave me were present now, like I was a ticking time bomb about to go off any second. I couldn't think. I couldn't see Rory as a person anymore. It was like I was having tunnel vision, I couldn't even see the confused and nervous look on his face, only his jugular.

Through the excepted yet terrified silence something snapped within me. I didn't know what it was, all I knew was that it broke. That I wanted blood, needed it and I couldn't - _won't _fight the need anymore. Why fight a battle you are going to loose? I realized then what it was and came with it was excitement and nervousness for the unknown.

It was my _restraint._

**Okay.. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think? Thank you. :)**


End file.
